<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under a Dark Sky by JEDIkade66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899108">Under a Dark Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEDIkade66/pseuds/JEDIkade66'>JEDIkade66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout 4, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Bondage, Dark, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gritty, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Rough Sex, Sex, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEDIkade66/pseuds/JEDIkade66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Scrolls V, Fallout, and The Witcher had a threesome, and it is beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dripping water.</p><p>Distant creaking.</p><p>Damp, mildewy air.</p><p>Her limbs were too heavy to move.</p><p>Heavy like cement.</p><p>She felt numb.</p><p>Eyelids too heavy to lift.</p><p>She lay there vaguely aware of her surroundings, unable to move.  She tried to open her eyes again.  Slowly, she forced them open exposing them to the stinging air.  They started to water.  She looked around.</p><p>She lay on a rusted table that jutted out from the wall.  The walls had once been white.  Now they were off-white and covered in chipped enamel that exposed crumbling concrete.  Old.  Decaying.  Brown water stains ran down from the ceiling.  Greenish-brown algae grew along the bottom of the walls.  It floated in the brackish brown water that covered the floor.  On the ceiling was a grate that dripped water steadily.</p><p>She could see no door.</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes again tiredly. She opened them again.  Everything looked exactly the same.  Another sigh.  She straightened out her limbs, and then retracted them.  She sat up.</p><p>Her head swam.</p><p>Blurs of muted colors.</p><p>Dizzy.</p><p>Nauseous.</p><p>The calf of her right leg throbbed like fire.  Lifting up her shapeless, hospital-like shift, she looked down.  A large wound was stitched up.  The surrounding skin was puffy and red.  Dry blood still clung to the stitches.  She prodded it gently, while wincing and sucking air between her teeth.</p><p>She stood.  As her bare feet hit the cold, slimy water, her head stopped buzzing.  The cold rush traveled up her body, and helped erase some of the stiffness.</p><p>She ran her hands across the walls looking for a door.  Her fingers slipped into one of the holes in the wall and curled around something metal.  With a groan of protest and a shutter a whole in the wall opened right beside her.  As she withdrew her hand, drops of blood fell from her hand and hit the water in a blossom. </p><p>She peeked out into the corridor.  The long dark hallway was also flooded by the same slimy, chilling water, and crowded by old, rusted machinery of unknown purposes.<br/>
Somehow she dimly remembered where to go.  Her feet splashed through the water as they carried her through the maze of hallways.  She had no clue as to why she felt so certain as to the direction in which to travel.  In fact she knew nothing. </p><p>She was now entering a large garage-like area.  On the far side, light streamed in from a large crack in the wall.  A few vehicles remained, but were covered in blackish yellow plant growth that had a sharp unpleasant smell.  Why was she even here, she wondered as she maneuvered around the piles of debris that must have come from the ceiling.  </p><p>As she stopped before the crack she realized she didn't even know her own name.  The light burned her eyes.  She hesitated, then took a step into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't what she had expected. </p>
<p>Jagged shards of rock thicker than she was tall pointed skyward to a yellow-brown sky.  </p>
<p>Shreds of grey clouds clung here and there.  Huge plants, taller than houses that loosely resembled a yucca covered the mountain side.  Their burnt red, black, and yellowish green leaves resembled the colour of decaying vegetation found at the bottom of a pond.  </p>
<p>Sharp thorny plants, much smaller in comparison, grew out of piles of stinking, festering, decaying rot of unknown origin.  There was no way to tell what the rot had been.  It could have been vegetation, or animal, or even humans.  It was just too far decayed to tell.</p>
<p>The smell of sulfur and mildew wafted through the unbearably humid air to her face, burning her lungs and eyes upon contact.  Her lips and throat instantly felt blistered and parched.</p>
<p>She turned back to the garage she had rust left, and started digging through the piles of crumbled concrete.  Finally her hand closed on what she had been looking for, and she pulled it out.  A long rusted piece of rebar.</p>
<p>Clutching her newly found weapon, she headed out into the unknown, unfamiliar world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The muggy air clung to her already damp skin, forming beads of sweat everywhere, as she tried to make her way down the mountain.  The pure acidity made every section of exposed skin feel like it was burning and raw.  Her bare feet and hospital gown were no match for the environment.  After having travelled several hundred meters, her feet had become a bloody mess.  Tearing the bottom of her shift away, she wrapped it around her feel.  It wouldn't help much, but it was slightly better than nothing.</p>
<p>By the time she finally sat down to rest, the rest of her body was covered in scratches, and her foot wraps were torn to shreds.  As she ripped off another section to replace them, she thought, Wearing a shift that only goes halfway down my thigh, is definitely not a great clothing choice.  At least her feet were temporarily covered again.<br/>The sun shone down brightly like a searchlight trying to find a victim to burn.</p>
<p>It grew brighter and brighter with each step she took. </p>
<p>Soon the heat became hot…</p>
<p>then boiling…</p>
<p>then scorching…</p>
<p>and finally scalding.</p>
<p>She slumped in the heat.  Her legs started to stumble.  Sweat dripped from her brow, and into her eyes making it harder and harder to see.  Trying to wipe it away was futile.  The second she wiped her sweat away, it came back.</p>
<p>As she shifted her weight to take another step, the rocks beneath her left foot shifted.  Her hands whipped through the air to find something to catch hold of.  Anything.  Even one of those god-forsaken thorn plants.<br/>Her hands closed on empty air and she rolled down the next 500 meters, over rocks, thorns, and twisted metal.  She screamed as she rolled, till it felt like her throat bled.  A twisted, husk of a tree stopped her seemingly endless roll.  As she hit it all the air was forced from her lungs, cutting her off mid-scream.  She lay there unable to take another breath, groaning as darkness filled her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>